Garde du corps
by Oceanna
Summary: "… Et vous êtes ?" "Son garde du corps." Silence. Sybil fronce les sourcils. Le mensonge lui a échappé sans qu'il y ait réfléchi, sans qu'il en ait parlé à Red auparavant.


A/N : OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où on a une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici "Gardien". Cela a été l'occasion de jouer avec plusieurs head-canon que j'ai sur _Transistor_. Comme j'y ai joué en anglais, je n'ai pas retenu les noms français s'ils ont changé...

* * *

 _ **Garde du corps**_

.

« … Et vous êtes ?

-Son garde du corps. »

Silence. Sybil fronce les sourcils.

« Oh, Red, si les émeutes de la dernière fois t'inquiètent, tu pouvais venir me voir, j'aurais eu des gens à te recommander…

-C'est très gentil, mais je suis satisfaite. »

La voir face à Sybil est fascinant : l'organisatrice est toujours entourée d'une cours de gens qui lui doivent des faveurs ou qui veulent en profiter et en joue avec brio. Mais Red lui échappe – lui a toujours échappé. Il le sait : Red refuse les faveurs. Elle accepte qu'on l'aide et propose la sienne aisément, mais elle ne compte pas. Sybil a toujours compté. Et c'est pour ça que Red peut refuser avec tant d'aise et que l'organisatrice ne peut pas insister. Il sent son regard sur lui, son visage d'abord, puis ses bras, ses mains et de nouveau son visage. Il ne réagit pas, et Red non plus. Elle finit par se tourner de nouveau vers la chanteuse :

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu comptes retourner sur scène ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, répond Red avec fermeté. Je veux me concentrer sur ma musique. Je déciderait ensuite. »

Sybil grimace, mais n'insiste pas. Il regrette, un instant d'avoir menti : il aurait pu passer une main sur son dos, lui rappeler là, qu'il comprend.

.

La discussion vient plus tard, évidemment, quand ils sont seuls. Red aime garder sa vie privée et choisi ce qu'elle partage avec le reste de Cloudbank, une attitude qu'il a toujours apprécié à sa juste valeur.

« Mon garde du corps ?, répète-t-elle avec sérieux. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« J'allais te présenter comme mon compagnon, continue-t-elle avec douceur.

-Je sais. »

Silence. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux courts, soupire :

« Je vais faire du thé. »

Le silence les entoure de nouveau, lourd et tendu. Ils ne sont pas prompts aux grands cris, lui et elle, et ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose. À la place d'une dispute, ils sont assis dans le salon, face à face, en silence, pendant que le thé infuse. Il se sent mal. La réception a duré longtemps et il sait que Red a passé la majeure partie de la nuit précédente à composer. Ses cernes sont visibles.

« Si tu avais dit que j'étais ton compagnon, elle aurait voulu en savoir plus sur moi, dit-il enfin.

-Elle n'aurait rien trouvé, rétorque Red.

-Et que lui aurais-tu dit quand elle t'aurait demandé des précisions ?

-Qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de fouiller dans ton passé. Elle va faire la même chose maintenant. »

Le problème c'est qu'il n'a pas réfléchi. Il n'a juste pas voulu…

« C'était puéril, finit-il par reconnaître. Mais je l'ai vu te regarder, et je sais que tu es sur cette fichue liste et je voulais juste…

-Leur faire comprendre que je n'étais pas seule ?

-Quelque chose comme ça, oui. »

Red soupire, tape pensivement d'un doigt l'émail de sa tasse.

« Je vais finir par remonter sur scène, finit-elle par affirmer. Comment vas-tu gérer ça ? »

Il soupire.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Parfois il aimerait qu'ils ne soient pas tous les deux habitués à être honnêtes. Red serre la mâchoire et il devine ce qu'elle pense.

« Je ne t'en empêcherai pas, assure-t-il.

-Il y a plusieurs moyen de m'empêcher sans le faire ouvertement, remarque-t-elle.

-Je sais. »

La chanteuse soupire de nouveau. Il songe à lui dire qu'il veut qu'elle chante de nouveau, qu'il sait quel effet elle a sur les foules, mais ce n'est pas le sujet à aborder maintenant. Les émeutes l'ont marquée – il n'avait pas compris avant cela à quel point elle était inconsciente du pouvoir de sa voix sur les autres. Elle a toujours a cherché à donner le meilleur d'elle dans ses chansons, d'aller au bout de ses inspirations musicales, des paroles, des effets qu'elle voulait rendre – l'impact qu'elle avait sur son public n'était pas sa priorité.

C'est peut-être ça qui l'a dissimulé aux yeux de la Camerata pendant si longtemps. Ça, et certainement Sybil. Mais même l'organisatrice n'a pas pu empêcher son nom de remonter de plus en plus haut sur cette maudite liste et…

D'une certaine manière, il n'a pas menti. Il a décidé de la protéger, coûte que coûte.


End file.
